


The weirdest thing i’ve Ever written

by Zebra_catz



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Pentatonix, Smashing Pumpkins, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Group chat, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra_catz/pseuds/Zebra_catz
Summary: A group chat au with my favourite band members that I write when I’m bored at 2:00am (I suck at descriptions sorry)





	1. The beginning of the end

BILLY CORGAN added GERARD WAY, FRANK IERO, JAMES IHA, BRENDON URIE and REMINGTON LEITH to [groop choot]

Brendon Urie: billy it’s the middle of class 

Billy Corgan: and your point is?

Brendon Urie: maybe we should get some work done for once

Gerard Way: Brendon since when have u gave a flying fuck about grades

Brendon Urie: oh shit u right

Frank Iero: I’m here what did I miss

Gerard Way: can sum1 change my nickname plz it feels wrong with out one

Frank Iero: u know u can do it yourself right

Gerard Way: Ik I’m just too lazy

BILLY CORGAN changed GERARD WAY’s nickname to GEE GAY

Gee gay: thx Millie <3

Remington Leith: Millie I’m Wheezing

REMINGTON LEITH changed BILLIE CORGAN’s nickname to MILLIE

James Iha: SHUT UP MRS LUCAS IS ABOUT TO TAKE MY PHONE AWAY

Millie: u have the witch again :(

James Iha: yup only 3 weeks in and she’s yelled at me 5 times for things I DINDT EVEN DO

Frank Iero: OMG A KID JUST FELL THRU THE CEILING

Frank Iero: HE LANDED ON MY DESK 

Gee gay: frank honey are u ok

Millie: he’s telling the truth I saw it happen!

Frank Iero: HOLY CRAP ITS REMI!!?!

Remington Leith: Im fnine

Frank Iero: the nurse just came and got him pretty sure his arms broken

Millie: lol he got suspended for damaging school property 

MILLIE changed REMINGTON LEITH’s nickname to CEILING DESTROYER

James Iha: are we all just going to ignore that we don’t know why he was crawling around in the ceiling?

Ceiling destroyer: Idk I was bored

Gee gay: U GOT SUSPENDED AND U BROKE UR FUCKING ARM

Ceiling destroyer: idgaf I get 2 skip school

Frank Iero: he’s got a point...

James Iha: why am I friends with you guys

Brendon Urie: Because u love us <3


	2. Gay ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is being weird as usual. Also Ray!

FRANK IERO changed their nickname to FRNK

FRNK changed JAMES IHA’s nickname to AHA!

FRNK changed BRENDON URIE’s nickname to BEEBO

Aha!: thx I couldn’t handle my real name much longer

Aha!: i made a new friend in jazz band yesterday can I add him

Millie: are you replacing me? :,(

Gee gay: shut up William nobody loves u

Beebo: harsh!

Millie: I took 1 of his pizza pockets while he wsnt looking n now he hates me!

Gee gay: a) You took 2 not 1  
b)You should know how much pizza pockets mean 2 me :(

Aha!: anyway....... Ima add him now

AHA! added RAY TORO to [groop choot]

Gee gay: U KNO RAY!

Aha!: you know ray?

Gee gay: we’ve known each other since grade 3!

Ray Toro: hi

Ceiling destroyer: are u that kid w the afro

Ray Toro: ye were in English together 

Beebo: HE NEEDS A NICKNAME

RAY TORO changed his nickname to RAYMONDO

Beebo: ah now all is right with the world 

Ceiling destroyer: so what instrument do u play

Raymondo: guitar

Aha!: he’s REALLY good 

Raymondo: come on James u left everyone speechless when u were playing

Aha!: <3

Raymondo: <3

Millie: woah woah woah no flirting with my bf

Raymondo: you 2 are dating?

Millie: yes for almost 3 months now 

Beebo: I also have a boyfriend 

Frnk: good 4 u Bren nobody cares

Gee gay: yess drag him

Raymondo: wait are u all gay

Ceiling destroyer: yee

Frnk: yeah

Gee gay: yes and dating frank

Aha!: yes

Millie: yep

Beebo: I’m pan

Frnk: Brens a special snowflake

Beebo: ray r u gay

Raymondo: I think so not sure yet

Beebo: haha gay ray

BEEBO changed RAYMONDO’s nickname to GAY RAY

Gay ray: thanks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone likes this. It’s my first fic and everyone’s a little out of character but I’m trying. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)  
> (Slightly longer than last time woot woot)


	3. MUAHAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is weird at 3:00am

Beebo: does expecting the unexpected make the unexpected the expected

Gee gay: Brendon it’s 3:00 am can u not

Beebo: the real question is why is it 3:00 am and not -3:00pm

Gee gay: no it’s not

Gay ray: can’t a guy get some sleep around here

Beebo: NO ONE SHALL SLEEP MUAHAHA

Millie: frank I am not going home to do the kids 

Gee gay: what the actual fuck

Millie: I pressed the middle button over and over to see what would happen

Gee gay: oh for a sec there I thought u and frank ran a secret pedo ring or some shit

Frnk: why are u talking about pedophiles at 3:00 am?!?!

Gay ray: don’t ask me I’m just as confused as u r

Beebo: drum roll please

Beebo: no one? really?

Beebo: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now, wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
All that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars  
Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Frnk: bReNdOn NO

Beebo: brendnon yes

Gay ray: you just spelled ur own name wrong buddy

Beebo: no I didn’t

Beebo: oh wait I did lol

Gee gay: from now on only text during the day please 

Aha!: I second that

Beebo: why do you have to ruin all the fun :,(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was really busy. Hopefully updates will be more regular soon


	4. Avocadoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocados are a major theme, also Brendon’s a slut. This is trash

Gee gay: does anyone have an avocado I could borrow

Frnk: what do u mean “borrow”

Gee gay: never mind found 1

Aha!: why do u need avocadoo

FFRNK renamed the group [AVOCADOO]

Gee gay: to eat duh

Frnk: I’m so confused u h8 avocado

Gee gay: idk what happened but I <3 it now

Ceiling destroyer: maybe ur pregnant

Gee gay: of course I’m not frank bottoms

Aha!: I love how that’s ur argument and not the fact that ur a boy

Frnk: also thx for sharing those details w all our friends gee, so thoughtful 

Gee gay: ur welcome

Beebo: my phone was dead did I miss any juicy gossip

Ceiling destroyer: gee’s preggo

Beebo: congratulations 

Aha!: why are we even having this discussion

Beebo: anyway I need ur advice

Ceiling destroyer: oh no

Beebo: I’m kinda dating 3 guys at once and none of them know about the other 2

Gee gay: wow u really are a slut

Beebo: says the one who got knocked up at 16

Aha!: ugh I thought this was over

Beebo: so... what do I do

Frnk: what are they’re memes

Frnk: *names

Gee gay: lol memes

Beebo: if I tell u don’t tell any1 ok?

Aha!: my lips are sealed

Beebo: Ryan Ross, Dallon Weekes and Kenny Harris 

Frnk: so sad u have to dump 2 of em they’re all so nice

Beebo: I wish I could keep dating all of them its so unfair!

Ceiling destroyer: dump Kenny I can’t hear his name without thinking of South Park 

Beebo: that’s not a valid reason to break up with someone remi

Ceiling destroyer: it is in my books

Gay ray: how about u have to break up with 1 guy by Friday 

Beebo: but it’s already Tuesday 

Gay ray: it’s like ripping off a band aid 

Beebo: fine I’ll try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back and more sleep deprived than ever!


	5. Gerard and Anthony: a saga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bts and the red hot chilli peppers are mentioned because I just can’t stop adding new characters

Aha!: guess what just happened

Beebo: u got hit by a cat?!

Frnk: do u mean car

Beebo: no I meant cat

Frnk: ok then.....

Aha!: I just got mistaken for the new Korean kid

Aha!: the principal walked up to me and said “u must be jeon jungkook” then showed me around the school

Gee gay: did u tel him u aren’t jungkook

Aha!: no I just sorta went along with it

Frnk: why would u do that 

Aha!: I was rly confused and I get lost all the time so it was kinda helpful tbh

Gee gay: now that kid isn’t gonna get showed around tho

Aha!: good point sorry jungkook

Beebo: he’s in my science class I’ll show him around!

Gee gay: maybe not

Beebo: why I’ll be a great tour guide

Gee gay: I’m just worried you’ll make him even more confused

Beebo: no I won’t I’m introducing myself right now

Ceiling destroyer: he looks like the more attractive version of James tbh

Aha!: we don’t even look at all alike wtf

Ceiling destroyer: well ur both Chinese right?

Aha!: neither of us are Chinese lol he’s Korean & I’m Japanese 

Beebo: same thing

Aha!: THEYR COMPLETELY DIFFEREND COUNTRIES

Millie: it isn’t even worth trying to make these numbskulls understand smh

Gee gay: PIGEON

Millie: what?

Gee gay: there’s a PIGEON in my classroom!!!!

Gee gay: Anthony is standing on my desk now my son!!!

Beebo: u mean that kid Anthony kiedis?

Gee gay: yes of course No the pigeon u lunatic

Millie: so it’s name is Anthony now??

Gee gay: lol now I’m picturing Anthony kiedis just sitting on my desk

Gee gay: NO THEY TAKIGN MY SON AWAY

Gee gay: STHAB IT

Millie: Gerard and Anthony: a saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this I hope ya enjoyed this absolute mess :)


	6. Just in case anyone didn’t know we’re gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is rly gay and Mitch grassi (pentatonix) is there. I got the skirt idea from the solars music video in which billy is wearing some kind of skirt

Millie: this school is so fucking stupid I just got in trouble for wearing a skirt

Beebo: this is so sad Alexa plat despacito

Frnk: BrenDON NO

Aha!: we should all wear skirts in protest

Gee gay: I’m down 

Beebo: I’ll wear my mom’s heels too!

Millie: we’re going to look so weird it’ll be great

Frnk: I don’t have a sister and my mom thinks I’m manly what do I do

Beebo: I’ll bring 1 to school and u can change there

Frnk: thanks my man

Aha!: just in case anyone didn’t know we’re gay lmao

Gay ray: can I not 

Millie: you have to end of discussion

Gay ray: k fine Mom 

Beebo: I’m gonna add my friend Mitch he has a PhD in male skirts

BEEBO added MITCH GRASSI to [AVOCADOO]

Mitch grassi: what do u mean PhD I wore one to school twice

Beebo: are u in on a 3rd time

Mitch grassi: of course I am are u kidding?!

Frnk: lol gee just asked Zayn Malik from jazz band to wear a skirt and he said no and walked away

Gee gay: u don’t understand the rejection

Ceiling destroyer: did u really think Zayn would risk his popularity for us nerds

Gee gay: it was worth a try cause damn he’d look fine in a skirt 

Gay ray: do u like Zayn?!1!

Gee gay: no I like frank <3

Frnk: awww thx <3

Beebo: oh I forgot. I broke up with Kenny!

Ceiling destroyer: victory!! no more South Park man muahaha

Millie: why Kenny 

Beebo: I just don’t know him as well I guess 

Mitch grassi: wait who are u guys the nicknames are vague

Gee gay: u shall never know

Frnk: you’ll know tomorrow cause we’ll be the ones wearing dresses lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add someone from 1D to the chat or nah? I’m also probably going to incorporate fob soon so stay tuned (I’m pretty much a fan of all bands)


	7. Sexy lumberjack man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to school in skirts and do some stupid shit, the Janice lady is a real person who thinks I’m a girl all the time. Enjoy, I guess?

Gay ray: this feels so wrong

Frnk: Ikr can we take them off now pls

Beebo: no way, this is important 

Beebo: plus u guys look fine as hell

Gay ray: thanks?

Aha!: o shit the principle just yelled at me

Aha!: I’m going 2 the office rip

Beebo: me too fam 

Aha!: HOLY MOLEY BREN SLAPPED THE PRINCIPLE IM WHEEZING

Beebo: and now we run

Ceiling destroyer: “holey moley”

Aha!: don’t make fun of me for being PG

Ceiling destroyer: dude u just said shit like 2 minutes ago

Aha!: touché 

Gay ray: Brendon aren’t u wearing heels

Beebo: ye

Gay ray: how are u running then

Beebo: with great difficulty

Frnk: way to go I can’t even walk in heels

Mitch grassi: lol u can’t walk in heels?

Frnk: Idk what world u live in but most guys can’t 

Mitch grassi: oh right

Mitch grassi: I wear them so often I kinda forgot lol

Gay ray: are u sure ur not a girl

Mitch grassi: I get that a lot

Mitch grassi: the lady at starbucks called me ma’am the other day

Gee gay: same was her name Janice 

Mitch grassi: yeah actually

Frnk: she thinks everyone without a beard is a girl we’ve all been called ma’am by her

Gee gay: it’s kinda an inside joke

Beebo: I just realized that if we had boobs every one of us would totally look like a lesbian

Gee gay: except ray

Frnk: ray lowkey looks like a lumberjack sometimes

Gay ray: I take that as a compliment, lumberjacks are hot

FRNK changed GAY RAY’s nickname to SEXY LUMBERJACK MAN

Sexy lumberjack man: whyyyyyyy??????

Gee gay: u said it yourself

Sexy lumberjack man: k bye I’m filing for divorce and taking the kids

Ceiling destroyer: no don’t take Susie I birthed her from my womb

Frnk: ok this is rly weird

Sexy lumberjack man: remi u don’t have a womb

Ceiling destroyer: I was trying to be funny

Sexy lumberjack man: I know but it was weird

Gee gay: REMI HAS AN MPREG KINK

Ceiling destroyer: don’t shout lies!

Gee gay: first the avocado incident and now this it’s solid evidence don’t deny it

Ceiling destroyer: I don’t I swear!

Gee gay: k I don’t rly care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf has my life come to


	8. ALL OF THE DIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random shit, the dip is from dan and phil’s Texting video and I have thin walls so decided to rant about my neighbours using ray also I know dominos doesn’t have a large dip selection I just thought it might be funny

Gee gay: r u getting the pizza

Frnk: yep just getting it now, be back in 10. What dips do u want

Gee gay: ALL OF THE DIPS

Frnk: there are 11 

Gee gay: ALL OF THEM

Frnk: ok now the dip guy thinks I’m crazy

Beebo: Mom: what do u want to be when u grow up  
Me, an intellectual: I wanna be a dip guy

Frnk: lol

Gee gay: hurry up bitch I’m hungry

Millie: FRANK

Frnk: WHAT

Millie: I JUST SAW U AT DOMINOS

Frnk: COOL

Aha!: STOP SHOUTING

Frnk: YOU STOP SHOUTING 

Millie: u know what’s crazy

Gee gay: WHAT

Millie: James also wanted all the dips

Frnk: what kind of pizza did u get

Millie: cheese

Frnk: OMG SAME

Gee gay: We HaVe EnTeReD tHe TwIlIgHt ZoNe

Sexy lumberjack man: ewwwwwww

Gee gay: some people like dip more than others no need to be mean

Sexy lumberjack man: no not that I can hear my neighbours having sex I’m just a child MY EARS 

Aha!: why do we need to know that gross

Sexy lumberjack man: I NEED TO RANT OKAY

Beebo: I’m trying to watch friends and my phone keeps vibrating stfu

Frnk: then turn ur phone off

Beebo: can’t it’s what I’m watching on

Frnk: how?

Beebo: it’s on Netflix 

Frnk: WAT

Frnk: Sry Gerard we’re watching friends now

Gee gay: I just binged it last week can’t we do something else

Frnk: DID EVERYONE KNOW THIS EXCEPT ME????

Gee gay: it seems so

Aha!: I don’t have Netflix so I didn’t know (:

Beebo: anyone else low-key ship chandler/ joey

Frnk: gaaaaaaaay 

Aha!: billy only got 9 dips this is unacceptable

Millie: why would u need relish and ketchup to dip ur pizza in?!?!!

Aha!: it might be good tho

Millie: no! It’d be disgusting!!!

Gee gay: I can confirm they’re both awful

Aha!: I’m still not convinced, I’m going back and getting them

Gee gay: no don’t do this to yourself

Aha!: it must be done 

Millie: ok he just got back, let’s see wat happens

Millie: he’s opening the relish

Gee gay: no James turn back!

Aha: OMG ITS AWFUL

Gee gay: haha told u so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll update more regularly, I wrote a couple more chapters already which I’ll post soon :)


	9. Remi and the lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really fucking cringey and this is too short sorry

CEILING DESTROYER changed their nickname to REMI

Remi: my arms healed, my suspensions over, its time 4 a new nickname lads

FRNK renamed the chat [REMI AND THE LADS]

Frnk: hey I’ve been wondering did we mean to never add Pete to this

Gee gay: oh right Pete

Beebo: did we just forget to add him???

Gee gay: I think so...

Beebo: lmao we’re terrible friends

Frnk: also shouldn’t Billie joe be here

Gee gay: good job frank for remembering our friends exist!

Millie: okay, I did forget to add Pete but we simply can’t have two Billy’s in this chat it would be too confusing

Beebo: ya but that’s not an excuse to ghost someone

FRNK added PETE WENTZ and BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG to [REMI AND THE LADS]

Pete wentz: what up squad fam

Pete wentz: wait u guys forgot to add me

Frnk: sorry Pete ur just really forgettable 

Billie joe Armstrong: hi I’d like a refund on my friends

Gee gay: Billie my brethren u have returned

Remi: I have to do this it’s too funny

REMI changed BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG’s nickname to MILLIE JOE

Millie joe: wait why

Millie: Gerard tried to type billy but it autocorrected to Millie so now that’s my nickname

Pete wentz: hey we should all have a sleepover!

Beebo: will there be weed?

Gee gay: no. Not after last time. Just no

Sexy lumberjack man: what happened last time I’m confusion

Beebo: don’t tell him gee pls we swore it would stay within the squad

Millie joe: ray and Mitch are with us now, they deserve to know

Beebo: no it’s so embarrassing!

Mitch grassi: oh come on the suspense is killing me!

Remi: oh no DONT TEL THEM

Millie joe: sorry remi, sorry Brendon, but I must

Millie joe: *clears throat* it was the summer of 2001, frank had just turned 15 so we had a party, there was a lot of weed so naturally, Brendon got really high and so did Remington. Later that night I hear a strange noise coming from franks bedroom, we walk in to find....

Pete wentz: actually it was the fall of 2017

Gee gay: whatever, on with the story

Millie joe: we find the two of them making out and barking like dogs at each other!

Sexy lumberjack man: WTF??!?

Millie joe: but wait TeReS mOrE

Mitch grassi: now I can’t get that image out of my head

Pete wentz: no there isn’t more, is there?

Millie joe: there isn’t I just wanted to say that 4 a long time

Mitch grassi: that’s really disturbing omg

Beebo: fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official, I’ve given up on an update schedule


	10. Where is my dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remington is single af and Mitch is allergic to pine nuts

Remi: my little brother just got laid why can’t I get laid

Millie: maybe it’s because you never talk to anyone besides us

Remi: true I’m a fucking hermit

Remi: can one of u date me please I’m lonely and I don’t wanna talk to ppl

Mitch grassi: I’m allergic to pine nuts 

Remi: Mitch hi are u single

Mitch grassi: yeah but no I don’t like u like that

Millie: why are pine nuts relevant to this conversation 

Mitch grassi: I just went to the doctor and apparently I’m allergic

Remi: k cool WHERE IS MY DICK

Frnk: I just got here what?!

Remi: O shit that sounded weird I meant I want to fuck someone My dick didn’t fall off 

Frnk: oh...that makes more sense

Mitch grassi: rays single 

Remi: RAY 

Remi: RAY GET THE FUCK OVER HERE

Sexy lumberjack man: sry I like someone else

Frnk: who?!

Sexy lumberjack man: ok don’t tell Gerard 

Gee gay: don’t tell me what?

Sexy lumberjack man: never mind 

Gee gay: it can’t be that big a deal, tell me

Frnk: oh is it...

Sexy lumberjack man: yeah

Gee gay: who is it i won’t be upset

Millie: You like mikey?!

Millie: oops wrong chat rip me

Gee gay: ok 

Sexy lumberjack man: ur not mad?

Gee gay: I don’t care he can do whatever he wants he’s old enough

Frnk: Aww you guys would be so cute together

Remi: ur not helping

Gee gay: This is a new level of single wow

Beebo: it’s official I only have one boyfriend woot woot

Remi: HOW TF DID U GET 3 I DONT EVEN GET 1

PETE WENTZ changed their nickname to PEPE WENTZ

Pepe wentz: so are we still having a sleep over or what

Frnk: I’m down

Pepe wentz: everybody come to my house Saturday night we’re gonna get hammered!

Gee gay: I’m staying sober and making sure u don’t do anything stupid

Remi: thanks Mom but u can’t stop me from being a total idiot

Gee gay: how did I get stuck with friends like u

Millie joe: I’ll provide the weed 

Millie: of course u will how do you even get so much weed

Millie joe: do u rly think I’ll tell u my secrets

Aha: ugh do I have to be Mom friend again

Gee gay: I’m Mom this time but u can help if u want

Millie: no James get drunk with the rest of us

Beebo: nah we need two Mom friends lmao

Beebo: can I bring my boyfriend 

Gee gay: oh right dal or ry

Beebo: I broke up with dallon but we’re still friends 

Aha!: k shut up I’m going to sleep

Beebo: but it’s only 1:00 am

Millie: beandon do you ever sleep

Millie: Brendon*

Gee gay: BEANDON IM CRYIN

MILLIE changed BEEBO’s nickname to BEANDON

Aha!: if u fuckers don’t stop spamming me I’ll leave the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead


	11. 3:00 am walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing

Beandon: hey bitch

Beandon: I meant hey Mitch but that works too

MITCH GRASSI changed their nickname to BITCH

Bitch: that’s accurate

Bitch: what did you want to talk about

Beandon: do you ever think about how weird giraffes are?

Bitch: um..... 

Bitch: I have so many questions 

Beandon: like why are they so tall? I don’t trust them

Bitch: why did u specifically ask me... lol

Millie joe: I’m here, I’m queer, I’m worse than u feared

Bitch: relatable 

Millie joe: Tre wants me to add him

MILLIE JOE added TRE COOL to [remi and the lads]

Tre cool: why didn’t y’all add me sooner

Beandon: I thought u hated us

Tre cool: oh right I was supposed to hate u

Tre cool: I kinda forgot what I was mad at you for

Millie joe: where is everyone else

Bitch: it’s 3 am

Tre cool: we should go for a walk

Bitch: at 3 am????

Beebo: hell yeah!

Tre cool: I’ll wake everyone else up

TRE COOL started a group call

Gee gay: TRE WHY THE FUCK

Tre cool: wake up bitches we’re going for a walk

Remi: at 3am???

Beandon: that never stopped us before put ur clothes on

Gee gay: frank is legit still sleeping wtf

Gee gay: I’m gonna jump on the bed to wake him up

Remi: fun and annoying

Sexy lumberjack man: Shut up I’m trying to sleeeeep

Beandon: ray, honey we’ve already covered that nobody ever sleeps, sorry.

Remi: woah there was too much punctuation in that sentence 

Gee gay: franks awake and he just slapped me in the face

Tre cool: mood

Millie joe: I’m jumping out the window wish me luck

AHA! left the chat

Sexy lumberjack man: nooooo not James 

Remi: oh no he didn’t 

REMI added AHA! to [remi and the lads]

Aha!: I hate u all

Tre cool: mood

Beandon: is everyone awake

Aha: I guess I might as well wake billy up

Frnk: fuck you brendon

Millie: I’m up 

Beandon: ok cool meet me by the high school in 10

Bitch: I live a 30 minute walk away

Pepe wentz: sprint

Millie joe: I may or may not have broken my leg

Tre cool: yay!

Millie: wtf Tre call 911

Gee gay: I’m at the school where are u

Pepe wentz: I see u!

Gee gay: hi Pete!

Beandon: I’ll be a little late cause I walked to the middle school by accident 

Remi: how the fuck did I end up in a ditch

Millie: James got tired so now He’s riding on my back

Aha!: <3

Millie: you suck

Aha: :(

Sexy lumberjack man: I have no idea where I am

Frnk: it’s cold

Tre cool: sorry I’m ditching u to take Billie to the hospital 

Remi: ray I see u

Sexy lumberjack man: my saviour!

Beandon: Ryan just fell over for no reason

Frnk: relateable

Sexy lumberjack man: remi fell asleep in a ditch what do I do

Tre cool: leave him there he’ll be fine

Gee gay: I’m going home this is lame


	12. Fent-way-yees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tre gives really, really bad advice

Frnk: there are policemen at the school

Millie: yeah I saw them

Remi: gerd why aren’t u in class

Gee gay: I’m puking my guts out lmao

GEE GAY changed their nickname to GERD

Gerd: nice typo

Remi: do u have food poisoning or?

Gerd: I’m not pregnant 

Remi: I wasn’t gonna say that!

Pepe wentz: the police officers are in my classroom 

Pepe wentz: ooooh shit

Frnk: what

Pepe wentz: they arrested some kid apparently he threw grapefruits at the principal

Tre cool: that sounds like something one of us would do

Frnk: to answer Remington’s question gee drank expired milk yesterday 

Gerd: i was thirsty and it was the only thing in the fridge

Frnk: then drink water

Gerd: water sucks

Pepe wentz: grapefruit kid is Vic fentwayees

Aha!: u mean Fuentes?

Frnk: fent way yees. Sounds about right

Gerd: never drink expired milk I think I’m dysphoria 

Remi: ur trans?!

Gerd: what????

Gerd: oh I meant dying 

Frnk: k good cause I’d never date a girl I think I’m gonna be sick just thinking about it

Aha!: you are really gay 

Frnk: I’ll take that as a compliment 

Pepe wentz: how is Billie doing

Tre cool: he broke an important bone in his leg so he’s gonna be in a wheelchair

Remi: on the topic of last night I woke up in a ditch 4 blocks away from my house

Sexy lumberjack man: you wouldn’t wake up and Tre told me you’d be fine sorry

Frnk: you took advice from Tre?????

Tre cool: hey I give the best advice

Frnk: you told me not to use a turn signal because it’s no ones business where I’m driving

Aha!: I was told going to a kids Halloween party as dr frankenfurter wouldn’t offend anyone

Beandon: I burned my hand when u said sparklers go out on their own

Millie Joe: “if you don’t have vanilla extract put in another egg”

Pepe wentz: that was a very eggy cake

Remi: “a great prank is telling ur parents ur transgender they’ll be so confused lmao”

Tre cool: stop bullying me!!1!11!!!

Remi: they gave me old girl clothes and started calling me she after that and it took so much explaining

Gerd: and most recently “expired milk doesn’t make you sick”

Millie: oh I want to join in

Millie: ok one Time Tre told me that running was the fastest way to get from Chicago to Newark. It’s a 12 hour drive.

Tre cool: you’re all just focusing on the negatives

Tre cool: I’ve given good advice too

Pepe wentz: like what

Tre cool: Well... I can’t think of anything right now 

Millie joe: exactly

Gerd: I’m gaaaaaaaaaaay

Beandon: agreed

Gerd: dfgdtgvk

Frnk: do you need help

Gerd: I’m having a fucking breakdown I can’t stop laughing 4 no reason 

Frnk: ur doing great sweaty

Gerd: RRREEEEEEEEEEE

Millie joe: I... same


End file.
